A Knights Tale
by ZoooeeexD
Summary: Runnig from your past isn't always easy. Your demons will follow you everywhere either in real life or in your dreams. But then again when was anything ever easy.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

She runs panting and terrified, her hair once neat and precise was now a curly mass of black hair flailing as she runs. Her dark mocha skin is stained with blood and an equally bloodstained gladiator sword was clutched in her hand.

She hated violence but she hates her masters even more. They had set the slaves and the gladiators loose like rats in the House of Dania. They were to fight their way out and somehow escape the guards. Most slaves (which were all women) had paired up with a gladiator so they could protect them, but not her. She didn't need some brute to protect her; her father had taught her to fight before she was a slave.

She was beginning to lose hope, she had run for hours all night and the sun was coming up. Just as she was thinking of ending her life so she wouldn't be sold again, she saw the front door. Nearly crying with relief she bursts out the door. The sun was peaking over the horizon casting warm rays on her skin. The sun had new meaning now it was an icon of freedom.

Not missing a beat she ran all the way across the bare sandy courtyard and to the gate. It was locked.

Frantic for freedom she thought quickly. An idea popped into her head, she parted her feet and raised the sword above her head summoning all the strength she had, and she swung down and broke the lock surprisingly easily. Pushing the gates open she ran.

She ran to the sun.

To hope.

To freedom.


	2. Of Disappointment and Awkward Dinners

**A/n: Hello non existent readers (that's what I'll address you as until I have proof you exist) this is set in an AU set after Prince Caspian and Voyage of the Dawn Trader. Please review, I know everyone says that but I'm not going to be pushy about it and keep chapters hostage for them. **

**Sorry I forgot to do the disclaimer in the last chapter so this is it: I will not nor ever will be the author of this book (didn't he die?) so don't sue. **

We marched in straight lines all the way to Cair Paravel we were what the commander called "bugs" but that's just an insult set in the place of "knight's in training" which sounded extremely stupid to me.

As I said we were marching, now arriving, to Cair Paravel to be knighted. My stomach was twisting nervously and I had an intense case of butterflies in my belly. So many things could go wrong, for instance since I'm the one and only female knight so they under estimate me alot. Usually all knights in training are knighted but one is to be a special body guard for Queen Lucy the rest are to be King Edmund's troops.

I for one want to battle with the others in the western wood, but there is a very high chance that they could pick me to guard the queen, because I'm a girl (obviously). We all kneeled in our clunky armour that had not been broken in yet in front of the Kings and Queens of Narnia. The ceremony dragged on and on for about two or three hours judging by the sun's position. Then finally we were all knighted I was proud of myself I had become the first female knight, just thinking it made me want to break into song and dance. Now all I need to do is get a job.

"Anglesious Callagaris," I sighed I knew before it happened already." You have been chosen to guard Queen Lucy the Valiant until you are dismissed." The boy next to me smirked and so did the rest of them even the Commander. They all hated me and made my life miserable all through my training all because I was a woman, doesn't that sound fun?

NOT!

I stood and took off my helmet as a sign of respect, "Your Majesties." I said bowing my head not making eye contact. I didn't listen to the rest of the ceremony because I was trying to keep my eyes from smarting, my pride was wounded and for some reason I felt more ashamed then I should be. I had no idea why, what was it about fighting in the western wood that made me want to go so bad. Maybe because it would prove that I could be strong like the men, that I would be capable of holding my own in a battle.

People were filing out and soon the throne room was empty, "So you're the first female knight, congratulations, if I may ask how many years have you lived in Carlomene?" I inwardly smiled at King Caspian's question. They thought me a spy so the picked me to guard the Queen so they could keep an eye on me. That lifted my spirits slightly and my pride didn't feel so wounded." Your Majesty, I am no spy if you think me one, I lived in Carlomene until I was twelve and then moved to Archland then lived there until I was seventeen." I peeked through my lashes at them and saw they had varying shades of suspicion written on their faces, I didn't blame them. "Very well you may go, this woman will escort you to your room." A maid who looked at me a bit disdainfully I sighed wearily. She did indeed take me to my room then fussed over my hair for a good 20 minutes. When she finally left after explaining that the painting was actually a secret way to Lucy's room, I took a bath. Bath time for me is a very painful time because I see all my scars, and that stupid's' on my ankle. The's' that makes me think of my real past full of blood and sand.

I shook those thoughts off and dried then looked in the mirror, I suppose I am slightly pretty but nothing to be vain about, dark mocha skin, brown eyes, curly hair, and plump lips like I said nothing to be vain about. It was dinner by now so I pulled on a tunic breeches and boots keeping a small dagger hidden in my belt. The majesties had their own private dinning room that I had to ask for directions to twice. I took my place beside Queen Lucy and dinner was served. The majesties kept up banter that reminded me strongly of siblings everything was going fine until King Peter directed a question at me.

"So, how did you come to the conclusion you wanted to be a knight?" I swallowed and addressed him. "Well I had seen the lawlessness of Carlomene so I moved to Archland but that wasn't enough so I joined the knights." That was a lie. "So what incident prompted you here?" I was getting a little annoyed so I made up a lie that would make them feel bad. "My parents were murdered in cold blood." I know that was a little harsh but it was a half truth. "Oh." was his smart response; I wiped my moth and set my napkin down on the table. "Excuse me." I said before standing and leaving back to my room, it was impolite but I didn't really care.

As I fell asleep that night I thought of the possibilities that someone would figure it out. They were slim but possibilities always go up and down, oh well might as well go with the flow and enjoy peace while it lasted.


End file.
